1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is in the field of lighting fixtures, and more particularly pertains to a mounting apparatus for lighting fixtures, such as ceiling fixtures, whereby the transfer of heat to the junction box from which power is drawn, and particularly to the screws securing the fixture to the junction box is minimized.
2. The Prior Art
Numerous efforts have beem made to provide a lighting fixture having safety features whereby the heat generated in the fixture would be prevented from causing deterioration of insulation on the wires powering the fixture. Mention may be made of U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,667,961; 1,885,514; 2,515,390; 2,638,531; and 2,943,137 as showing fixtures having features pertinent to the field of the present invention. While certain of the above referenced patents propose solutions of the heat transfer problem, none has provided a satisfactory degree of thermal isolation especially of the screws which connect the fixture to the junction box without drastically reducing installation flexibility and increasing the complexity and, hence, the cost of lighting fixtures.